


"The last Question will you...?"

by Ilovenyuiseuteu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovenyuiseuteu/pseuds/Ilovenyuiseuteu
Summary: Dongho and Minhyun are famous YouTuber couple who have been together since they are 18 years old. Everything that happen to them are documented on their YouTube account. People call them the power couple and aspire to find someone that will love them like Baekmin love each other, and for their 219th Vlog Dongho Just have the prefect idea.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	"The last Question will you...?"

Its like any ordinary day where Dongho and Minhyun is deciding what new content they will upload in their YouTube channel. They have been YouTube creator for almost 5 years now and every Saturday they release a special vlog or challenge video for their subscriber. Now its their 219th Saturday vlog and they have been thinking what to do.

“Min why not scream in silence?” Dongho said as he continues to edit one of their Vlog to be updated.

“But we’ve done it before remember? The one with Aron hyung, Jonghyun and Minki.” Minhyun said pouting remembering how the others just keeps laughing at them because he keeps on saying non-sense and Dongho as always just keeps on agreeing to everything he say. They end up looking like fools but it was fun.

“Okay then how about 20 questions what do you think?” Dongho ask looking at Minhyun and slowly reaching out to hold Minhyun’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“But isn’t it a little boring or out of date?” The taller ask holding Dongho’s hand tighter tilting his head to the side.

“Don’t worry about it we can make a twist that will make it a little different like we’ll do it fast talk style or we can also mix some would you rather questions.” Dongho explain.

“What do you mean?”

“Like we need to answer it in an instant like the first thing that popped out on the top of our mind will be our answer. For example if I ask you what your favorite drink?”

“Grapefruit of course” Minhyun ask in an instant

“See like that its 20 question but under time pressure do you get it?” Dongho ask him giving him a small smile.

“I understand, but are you sure they’ll like it?” Minhyun ask Worried that their subscriber won’t like it.

“Of course and like I always tell you, we can’t always please people there are times that they might dislike our content or what but still some people still appreciate our work right? It doesn’t matter as long as we know we are not hurting anyone nor causing harm or problem to others okay?” Dongho said reaching out his right hand to cupped Minhyun’s cheeks.

And after all the persuasion and talking, Minhyun finally agree on Dongho’s idea. He doesn’t understand why Dongho is so persistent about this specific idea but he is weak for Dongho. He can never say no to the older. He will give anything to him, anything that he is capable of doing that is.

\---

“Aren’t you going to sleep yet?” Dongho’s Voice snapped him back to reality. He looks at Dongho who just finish taking a bath.

“I was just waiting for you.” He said and give Dongho a smile. After drying his hair Dongho lay down beside his boyfriend. Minhyun scoot close to Dongho leaning his head on Dongho’s chest. Dongho instinctively started playing with Minhyun’s locks of hair. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Dongho ask.

“I’m just thinking of what question to ask you when we film the 20 question vlog.” 

“You can ask me anything darling.” Dongho said placing a kiss on top of Minhyun’s head. Minhyun just hummed and close his eyes. “Don’t stress yourself okay? Sleep now we still need to wake up early tomorrow and go to work.” 

“Okay, Good night Dongho I love you.” 

“Good night My Love I love you too.”

\---

-The next day-

Dongho is driving in the street of Seoul why humming to tune of the song in the radio. He just drop Minhyun off on their café. He is supposed to be heading to his job now but he decided to take a leave without telling Minhyun, Because today he plan to get something that will change everything between him and Minhyun.

They have been boyfriends for 7 years now and he have been thinking maybe its time to finally ask Minhyun to marry him. But he just doesn’t know how and when would be the right time until yesterday. He have been thinking for months when to drop the big question but he just can’t. So his Idea is to use the 20 question game to ask Minhyun and hope that everything would go perfectly fine.

He arrived at the café where he would be meeting Minhyun’s sister. He have contacted her to help him pick the right ring for Minhyun.

“Sorry for dragging you here in such a short notice Noona.” He said and bow apologetically to her.

“Hey its fine Dongho you know you’re like a little brother to be right?” She said giving a reassuring smile to the younger. “So what’s the plan?” He have explain his plan to her and she listen to him attentively and occasionally nod her head.

“And that my plan.” He said fidgeting in his seat a little.

“Alright then let’s go and find the perfect ring for my baby brother and you.” She said and stand up pulling Dongho with her.

The two of them walk around one jewelry store to another looking for the perfect ring for the couple. Until they come across a jewelry shop that sell a silver band rings and when you connect the two rings it will form a infinity sign. After paying for the rings the bid their goodbye to each other.

“Dongho Thank you for making my brother happy. I wish you the best and may everything go accordingly.” With one final hug she left.

\---

The day finally came. It’s a beautiful Friday night. Dongho is cooking in the kitchen and Minhyun is preparing the table.

“So…” Dongho started “Are you ready for filming later?” he ask as he place the last plate of food in the table.

“Yes, I already have the questions in my phone. Look” he said and showing his phone to Dongho.

“Hey you can’t show me the questions remember?” Dongho said and Minhyun quickly hides his phone from the others line of sight. Minhyun Pouts realizing what he just did.

“Hey don’t be sad, I didn’t read anything promise” Dongho tiptoeing to place a kiss on Minhyun’s forehead.

After they finish eating Minhyun offer to wash the dishes while Dongho set up the filming equipment in their garden area and he have also make sure to hide the ring under his chair.

‘ _I wish everything work out fine,’_ he thinks to himself as he double check everything. ‘ _I should also thing of another video idea for vlog 219, this can’t be it or Minhyun would kill me.’_ He was brought back to reality when he felt Minhyun’s slim hands snake’s it way around his waist.

“The set look wonderful babe.” Minhyun said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

The garden is surrounded by many Christmas lights, hanging in the background. The lanterns in the tree is also lit up. A row of candles forming a heart shape around the two chair are place on the ground. There are also flower petals on the ground inside the heart. And two outdoor chair slightly facing each other is place in the middle of the set.

“Glad you like it.” Dongho said holding Minhyun’s hands in his.

“But isn’t it too much?” The taller of the two ask

“Don’t we’ll be uploading this the day after valentines so it’s okay.” Dongho said as if its only normal to have a set up like this. “Shall we start?”

“Okay let’s go” Minhyun said.

“HELLO AND WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! BELATED HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO EVERYONE” Minhyun started with the introduction.

“Today is our 219th Vlog and today we have decided to do a 20 question game with a twist we will have to answer it within 3 seconds and if we fail to answer we’ll have to pick a punishment in this fish ball.” Dongho showing the fish ball that contain the different punishments. “We each have to ask 10 questions to ask each other alternately, Minhyun will be the first one to ask. We also get explain the reason why that’s our answer. Now let’s begin.” Dongho explain what they’ll be doing to the camera like it is an actual Vlog.

“So I’ll Begin, **Dongho-ah if you are not a music producer and a YouTuber now what will you be?** ” Minhyun ask

“To be honest I don’t really care as long as I’m with you. I can be a nobody and I’ll be okay with that because I’m with you, But if I’m not with you I don’t really know I just can’t bear to think that I’ll wake up without you beside me.” Dongho said reaching out to hold Minhyun’s hand. Minhyun just smile at him it’s too early for him to cry in this video so he blink the tears that are gathering in his eyes.

“My turn, **if we’ll go out of the country again where do you wanna go?”** Dongho ask

“I want to go back to Paris with you, but I really don’t mind as long as I’m with you. _Cause Anywhere with you feels right~_ ” Minhyun sings a line from Paris in the rain making Dongho smile. He really loves Minhyun’s voice and it makes him fall for Minhyun more. Dongho kissed the back of Minhyun’s hand.

“ **What if you can go back in time, what will you change or what will you do**?”

“I wont change anything, yes I might have done my fair said of mistakes in the past but no I wont want to change anything because I don’t want to risk anything. I don’t wanna go back in the past change something and when I come back in the future and mess all of this, everything is perfect now this, us and everything else is perfect. However I wanna go back only to see the moment we shared before like our 1st date, when you agreed to be my boyfriend or whatever.” Dongho said as thinking back of their memories together.

“What about you Minhyun, **if you have that power what will you do?** ”

“Maybe I’ll do the same I will occasionally go back just to see my cute boyfriend when we are younger and maybe to see our memories together. I don’t want to change anything because everything in the past have help us become stronger and make us who we are today.” Minhyun said squeezing Dongho’s hand.

“ **What is your unforgettable moment?”**

“There are a lot but if I have to pick only one as of now that would be the time you say yes to me. When you agreed to be my boyfriend, that day I thought I was only dreaming. It took me a whole week to really believe that you said yes. That’s the reason why I was like a little awkward or something during that time. And up ‘til now every day I still wonder if all of this is true. But if this is a dream I wish to never wake up ever.” Dongho said and look at Minhyun’s eyes he can see how Minhyun is holding back the tears that are about to fall. “Hey don’t cry.” He said when a single drop of tear scape Minhyun’s eyes, he reach out and wipe it with his thumb.

“How could I not you’re being so sweet and all. Why are you like this. “ Minhyun said and tears started falling from his eyes.

“No please don’t cry.” Dongho said and stand up to hug his crying boyfriend. “it’s okay you don’t have to cry okay?” he said hugging the taller tighter. It took Minhyun a minute or two to finally calm down and for them to continue.

“Are you okay now Min?” Dongho ask and drawing calming circles in Minhyun’s back.

“Yeah I’m fine we can continue now.” He said giving Dongho a reassuring smile.

“Okay so what about you **what’s your most unforgettable moment?** ” Dongho ask Minhyun who is now glaring at him.

“YAH! This is unfair you just keep on reusing my question to me.” Minhyun said and pouting at Dongho.

“But what can I do if we have the same questions prepared?” Dongho said

“Fine. Maybe the first time we move in together. Because that would be the biggest step in our relationship. Because moving in is not joke it’s something serious I was scared and so many what ifs just keeps on running in mind like what if you get bored with me, what if I do something that annoys you, what if you get suffocated by my constant presence and all, what if you realize I’m not really the one for you and all. But all those what ifs disappear after sometime, moving in with you is one of the best decision I’ve ever done and I never regret it. Its unforgettable because I remember how nervous I am that time or how much I wanted to just run away.” Minhyun said remembering how nerve wreaking that moment is to him. Dongho lean in a little to give him a peck in the lips.

“Thank you for being strong enough and not running away, thank you for staying and loving me.”

“Hey stop being cheesy or I might cry again.” Minhyun said hitting Dongho’s arms jokingly.

“ **Okay question number 7, what’s the craziest thing you’ve ever done?”** Minhyun ask him.

“That would be our 5th anniversary.” Dongho said chuckling quietly earning him a glare from his boyfriend. “When I ask Aron hyung and Jonghyun to take you and bring you to the airport. And to bring you to Paris Unconscious. That will be the craziest thing I have ever done in our relationship.”

“I hate you because of that I really thought that I was abducted by some human trafficking syndicate or something.” He said pouting and crossing his arms Dongho just laugh and scroll in his phone for the next question.

“ **My turn don’t be mad now. So we been together for 7 years now, in those 7 years is there a time when you almost broke up with me?”**

“Yes!” Minhyun answer too quickly surprising the other.

“Wha-why?!” Dongho ask confuse and surprise ‘ _Shit will he break up with me now no please no.’_

“Don’t worry that was a long time ago. 2 years ago to be exact.” Minhyun said laughing “Our 5th anniversary when you did your plan with Jonghyun and Aron hyung, when I wake up in our hotel room the next day and I was all alone I don’t have my phone nor my wallet with me. I was only wearing a pajama and all. I started crying and then you open the door that time told me it was all a joke and that it was a surprise. I really wanted to kick your ass and break up with you, you give me the biggest scare of my life. But when you hug me until I calm down whispering sweet nothings in my ear telling me everything will be alright and you won’t let anyone take me away nor separate us. I realize that my first though when I wake up is how sad I am when I realize that would never be able to see you again, nor to ever feel the sense of security in your arms.” He said remember how tight Dongho hug him that time and how many times Dongho kiss the top of his head and how he keeps on telling him that everything is fine and that he is with him. How effortlessly Dongho lift him up and carry him to the bed and laying him down hugging him until he stop crying and eventually falling asleep.

  
“I’m sorry I don’t really wanna scare you just wanted to surprise you and all you know. I never knew that you’ll freak out. But I’m really thankful that you never break up with me.” Dongho said giving him an apologetic smile and mouthing him ‘I love you’

“I forgive you already and you make up for it already. **So the next question what is your greatest fear?** ” Minhyun said now its his turn to reach out for Dongho’s hands.

“Except from rats and mouse or popping balloons that would be losing you. Like I said earlier I can’t bear the thoughts of not being beside you when I wake up that will be the worst nightmare of my life.” Dongho said making Minhyun hold his hand tighter when he felt Dongho shakes a little.

“I won’t go anywhere without you.” Minhyun said smiling at Dongho as if telling him how much Minhyun love him.

“ **How about you Minhyun-ah what is your greatest fear?”**

“You leaving me, you falling out of love for me, you getting tired of me. When us becomes you and me. I’m scared of that because I don’t know how to live without you, how to function without you. I don’t want to think about it. I just wanna be happy with you for the long run and spend every day and every moment with you.” Minhyun said as he look into Dongho’s eyes, As if his eyes is begging Dongho to never go.

**  
**“I’ll hold your hand until we’re old and never let go that I promise you.”

The two of them just stare at each other for a couple of moment as if they are the only people in the world and as if savoring the moment like the time stop and the only thing that matters is the one in front of them their other half.

“Shall we continue?” Minhyun ask after sometime and Dongho nodding his head in agreement “ **So what is your greatest achievement?”**

“That would be when you tell me you want to try this relationship with me. When all my effort paid up with you told me that you wanna be more than friends. When I made you fall for me. To me you are the unreachable star, everyone want to be near you, want to be your friend and there’s a long line of suitors for you to choose from, and I can’t even be compare to half of them. I’m nothing yet you still choose me.” Dongho said

“If I have to choose again I’ll choose you again and again. Cause all that they can offer means nothing if it’s not you.”

**“So Min is there something you regret?”** Minhyun slowly nod his head.

“That would be the time when you 1st confess to me and I walk away and I started avoiding you. I was confuse that time I was overwhelm with different emotion that time and because of that I choose to walk away and not tell you I like you too. I was scared, scared to disappoint everyone and I was scared if people will accept us. And slowly as the days gone by you never stop making me feel how much you like me you keep on chasing me. Until one day you stop coming I realize what if they don’t support us its my happiness at stake here and not them but when I was about to tell you that I like you too, you are gone you moved out and transfer to a different town I was too young and too dumb and end up wasting 2 years because I’m scared.” Dongho just hold his hand tightly and occasionally kissing it while Minhyun speaks.

“But it was all worth it we found each other again and here we are now happy together.” They just smile at each other lovingly.

“This getting so deep I’ll ask you something light, **something small that makes your day?”**

“See you 1st thing in the morning when I wake up and when you open your eyes and greet me good morning while giving me a peck in the lips. And when you smile at me before we go to sleep and saying good night and I love you. Those small gesture is what makes my everyday wonderful” Dongho said

“Dongho stop being cheesy, please babe my heart can’t take it.”

“But I’m Usually like this what do you mean?” Dongho said with a teasing smile.

“Oh shut up. So what your question?”

“What’s the risk that is worth taking?”

“Going to Seoul to study in NU’Niversity. Because of that I was able to meet you again and tell you how much I like you too. That’s the risk I take and you are the greatest outcome.”

“Who would have thought that we’ve meet again after two years in NU’Niversity and start something we failed to do before.”

“So what’s the luckiest thing that happen to you?”

“Meeting you at the café and accidentally took your drink. And because of that I was able to meet you. F that didn’t happen I don’t think you’ll ever notice me. We have been classmates for 1 year and we don’t even know each other. But I’m lucky to have meet you that day. The day that started our friendship.”

“It’s crazy how we first meet each other is by fighting over a grapefruit ade” Minhyun said wheezing

“You are a weird 13 years old you know grapefruit is so bitter yet you like it so much.” Dongho said remembering how bitter it is when he took his 1st sip.

“Unlike you who is drinking iced Americano at 13 now tell which one is bitterer?” and the two of them continue bickering over their favorite drinks.

“Let’s stop this bickering and continue there’s still 5 question left.” Dongho said and reviewing his notes to see how many more question until the big question. Minhyun just nod his head in confirmation to continue.

“So what is the most heartwarming thing you’ve seen?”

“Ahm remember that one time when we are walking home from the super market and we didn’t bring a car and its started to rain?” Dongho just nodde his head “and we saw a kid crying because he got separated from his mother. And you rush to him and calming him down and when you lift him up in your arms like a father would do to his son to calm him down that time I thought to myself you would be a great father. I adore the two of you then you were able to cheer him up and help him find his way back home. I just love that moment. When we’re ready enough I want us to adopt our own child.”

“I want that too, but not now we are not yet ready for that now.” Dongho look at his phone 3 more question “Down to our last 2 questions each” he said to Minhyun

“Right, Thank you for suggesting this Dongho.” He said and smile back at his cute boyfriend. “For my 2nd to the last question. Complete the sentence ‘I wish…’”

“Wow we have the same question again. I wish to spend the rest of my life with you to be able to hold your hand until we’re gray and old. To say I love you every day and to hear you say you love me too.” ‘ _And for you to say yes to my proposal’_ Dongho said the last part in a whisper.

“What is that?” Minhyun ask tilting his head because he didn’t hear what dongho said. 

“It’s nothing. So Min Complete the sentence ‘I wish…’”

“I wish to be with you in thick or thin, to be able to hold you when I sleep and to see you every waking moment of my life.” Minhyun said smiling at his boyfriend ‘ _I can never ask for more’_ he think to himself as he looks at Dongho lovingly.

“For my last question, what is something you consider your best find?” Minhyun ask

“My greatest find? That would be my love for you, your love for me and our love for each other. Because this love enable me to do many things that I thought I won’t be able to do before. It make me realize how much you truly mean to my life. It make me feel as if I could fly when I’m with you as if can swim the ocean just to get to you. How my love for you make me change into someone better someone you’ll be proud of.” And Dongho stand up walking close to Minhyun, making the taller to stand up and meet him in the middle of the heart. He is Glad for Minhyun’s Last question it’s like a blessing to him to help him deliver the last question.

“This love make me feel alive, make me thankful and appreciate every waking moment I spent and will be spending with you. Minhyun aside from the love I found you are also one of the greatest find. I found the love I’ve been looking for, I found my home, my safe haven, my strength and my weakness in one. I found my other half.” Dongho pause for a moment and cupped Minhyun’s cheek to wipe away that tears that are now falling from his lovers eyes.

“I found that one person that despite my imperfection made me complete and made me whole. You fill up the missing puzzle pieces in my life. And just like magic I can see my present, and my future clearly. And I love you because you are you. My greatest find” He kiss Minhyun’s Forehead “My treasure” then kiss Minhyun’s left eye “My other half” kissing Minhyun’s right eye. “My blessing” he said Kissing Minhyun’s nose. “The light in my world of darkness” He said Kissing Minhyun’s left cheeks “the reason of my happiness.” Kissing Minhyuns Right cheeks “And finally My home” and kissing Minhyun on the lips making the taller smile.

“For the last Question” Dongho takes Minhyuns hand in his surprising the taller as he slowly kneel down

In front of the taller. Slowly reaching out to his back pocket. “I’ve been meaning to ask you this but I can’t find the right moment or timing. Nor the strength to ask you this” Dongho said looking into Minhyun’s eyes lovingly. He can see how Minhyun’s eyes grow 10 times bigger when he open the black velvet box containing the ring and how the tears slowly falls down his eyes “Minhyun-ah, We’ve know each other since we are 13 years old. We got separated when we are 15 years old. When we are 17 years old fate made us meet again. When we are 18 years old we become boyfriends. On 20 we moved in together and start our YouTube channel together just for fun. And now we are already 25 years old a little over a decade since we first meet each other, have face many challenges together, and now my 20th question, the Last question will you marry me Minhyun-ah?”

“YES, yes I will marry you” Minhyun said kneeling down to be in the same level with Dongho and hugging him and he keeps on chanting “Yes”

The two of them hug each other no words is needed to explain how much they love each other. Everything went well. Dongho is the first to let go of the hug and finally placing the ring in Minhyun’s fingers. And then they shared their first kiss not as boyfriends but as Fiancé. The kiss is slow but full of passion and love.

“I love you Dongho”

“And I love you too Minhyun.”

\---

After everything that happen that today now they lay down in their shared bed hands intertwined together and both enjoying the sound of their beating hearts.

“So that why you are so persistent to do that challenge” Minhyun said looking at their intertwined fingers where the rings is place.

“Yeah I told myself if not now then when. So I took the risk.” Dongho said kissing the top of Minhyun’s head.

“Shit we don’t have a content for our Vlog tomorrow.”

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^


End file.
